


All that Matters

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hedric, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the battle of Hogwarts, some wound still haven't healed</p>
<p>Its short, it might suck and I am sorry <br/>but I will go down with this ship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Matters

The first thing he notices is that the room is dark and cold, the first thing he hears is Harry screaming for him, but he doesn't know where.   
“Where am I?” Cedric asks himself before another scream rings out  
“CEDRIC!” Harry screams out and he turns to see Harry being dragged away from him by Death Eaters   
“HARRY!” he yells out running after them. No one was going to take Harry away from him not this time “HARRY! I'm coming”   
“Cedric! Please help me!” Harry yells but it is getting fainter as they move further back into the darkness. No matter how hard he tried he isn't fast enough to reach them, but he keeps going, he need to get to Harry, he needs the boy who was forced to grow up too fast wrapped up in his arms. He needs to tell him how much he loves him, that he will always protect him. He almost trips when he hears the same voice from the graveyard all those years ago  
“Avada Kedavra” the voice says and there is a flash of green light and the sound of someone falling to the floor.   
“No” Cedric panics and picks up the pace till he comes face to face with the Dark Lord Voldemort and his death eaters, but Cedric didn't care about that. The only person he cared about was now limp at the Dark Lord’s feet, his eyes staring at the sky with unblinking eyes   
“Harry” Cedric lets out a sob falling to his knees as Voldemort and his followers laugh at Cedric’s   
“Harry Potter is dead” Voldemort hisses out “All those who oppose me shall as well, starting with you boy”   
Cedric looks up at Voldemort his wand pointed at him, Cedric made no move to defend himself he just looks back at Harry’s body muttering out sorry to the boy’s corpse.   
“Cedric…” Harry calls out   
“I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Harry”   
“Cedric wake up”  
“I'm sorry”   
“Cedric!”   
Cedric gasps opening his eyes to meet a pair of bright worried emerald green eyes. It took Cedric a couple of seconds for him to realize that it is Harry hovering above him  
“H-Harry?” he pants out tears threatening his eyes   
“I'm here Ric, I'm right here” Harry says quietly stroking Cedric’s hair. “it’s okay I'm right here with you in our room at Hogwarts” Cedric couldn't help himself he wraps his arms around the younger boy and pulls him close hugging him close, burying his face in to the younger’s chest. Harry doesn't stop him; he knew that Cedric needed this. Yes it has been years since the battle of Hogwarts, after he defeated the Dark Lord once and for all, and the physical wounds have healed, but that doesn't mean the other ones have. Hell Harry still had nightmares about the night in the graveyard, about not being able to save his Cedric. Harry fights off a stutter and hugs his lover tighter kissing his forehead.   
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Harry asks calmly, Cedric answers but it is muffled “Sorry Love, I didn't hear you”   
“I couldn't save you…” Harry looks at him in confusion “He killed you and I couldn't get to you in time to stop him”   
Then it clicks in Harry’s mind making him sigh out a little  
“He’s gone now Ric, he can’t hurt us any more” Harry says softly   
“I'm supposed to protect you, I'm the older one. I should have been there to help you and protect you” Cedric lets out a small sob tears falling now  
“Cedric look at me” Harry says and Cedric does. Harry kisses his tears ways and then a light kiss on his lips “Cedric, I made the choice of not telling you. I wanted to keep you safe, you were the only thing I had left to come back to… I couldn't let you near the things we found”   
Cedric closes his eyes and lets out a stuttering breath, he knows Harry is right. From what his lover told him about the Horcruxes, they seemed like a nasty piece of work; he didn't know if he would have been able to handle it. But that didn't take the sting of being left behind any less   
“Just… never leave me out again”   
“Never, I promise”   
Cedric lets out a hum of approval pulling Harry closer kissing the top of his head   
“Get some sleep Ric, we both have to be up early tomorrow” Harry says, it was a good idea but Cedric had other ideas. The older of the two, quickly moves so that he is not hovering over Harry small smile on his face  
“Can we stay up a little longer?” puppy dog eyes activated and Harry does his best to resist   
“What would we do up Ric?” Harry asks smirk playing on his lips. Cedric’s smile grows wider as his grins down on his lover making a beautiful moan escape his lips. Cedric leans down and starts to nibble and kiss the younger’s neck   
“I'm pretty sure we can come up with something” he says his voice dropping a few octaves  
Harry groans out and glares at him when Cedric moves his hips away   
“You are so lucky I love you” Harry huffs out. Cedric Smile and crashes his lips down onto Harry’s. It starts slow, but the passion grows till they feel like they are consuming each other. They break apart panting for air   
“I love you too”   
There are good nights and there are rough nights, but they both know that they still have their friend, their families and they had each other and that’s all that mattered now


End file.
